The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Multimedia content such as web pages, images, video, slides, text, graphics, sound files, audio/video files etc. may be displayed or played on devices. Commands related to playing or displaying of content on devices may be submitted by a user on the device itself or on a separate device functioning as a remote control.
For example, a user may select a button on a remote control to play, pause, stop, rewind, or fast-forward a video being displayed on a television.